O diário de uma velha amiga
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Tomoyo muda de colégio e conta toda a sua vida longe de Sakura num diário.


Olá!! Este fanfic é um pouco diferente. Me inspirei em alguns fatos reais que foram surgindo na minha vida. É lógico que mudei algumas coisinhas para deixar o fic melhor. Espero que gostem! Estou disposta a receber qualquer sugestão de vocês!  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
1 O diário de uma velha amiga  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Hoje aconteceu uma coisa horrível. Minha mãe disse que eu mudarei de escola. O motivo é muito simples: "Pense em seu futuro, quero que estude em um lugar onde o ensino é bem melhor." Ela não quis dizer que o meu colégio é fraco, ele é bom, mas quer que eu vá para um lugar melhor. Entrarei numa escola técnica de Fotografia e arte moderna.  
  
Ainda não consigo acreditar nisso. Depois de tantos anos terei que me separar de Sakura. Não poderei sentar ao seu lado, fazer trabalhos juntas, fofocar durante as aulas... Isso nunca mais.  
  
Começo a chorar só de pensar. Como viverei longe de minha amiga? Como viverei longe de Sakura??  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Minha mãe já me matriculou no outro colégio. Como eu queria que ela desistisse desta idéia, mas agora já está tarde demais. Ela até comprou os meus materiais.  
  
Sakura voltou da viagem hoje. Tomei coragem e contei tudo para ela. Esta última ficou super chateada, começou a chorar e me abraçou. Tentou convencer minha mãe mas os esforços foram em vão. Pobrezinha....  
  
Meu primeiro ano do ensino médio será completamente diferente dos outros anos que passei no ginásio.  
  
Terei que acostumar...  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Conversei novamente com Sakura. Desta vez fizemos uma promessa: Nunca deixaremos de ser amigas mesmo estudando em outro lugar. Combinamos de encontrar-nos todos os dias e de conversar bastante pelo telefone. Isso me reanimou. Não é mudando de escola que se perde uma amizade. A tendência dela é ficar cada vez maior e melhor!!  
  
Amanhã começará minhas aulas, as de Sakura também. Vamos ver no que vai dar...  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Hoje foi um dia muito diferente. Conheci o colégio e também muitas pessoas novas. Sentei-me ao lado da janela, exatamente no mesmo lugar em que Sakura sempre sentou (será que ela está no mesmo lugar de novo??). Os professores são muito bons, gostei bastante dele. Mas ainda não me acostumei com aquele ambiente. Quando minha aula terminou, corri para a escola Tomoeda. Queria ver Sakura de qualquer jeito. Ao chegar lá tive uma tremenda surpresa: Sakura estava acompanhada. E adivinhe por quem?? Pelo Shaoran!! No momento eu não o reconheci, mas depois que vi aquela cara de sério, aqueles cabelos rebeldes e aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, não pensei em mais nenhum outro garoto. "Shaoran!!" eu gritei.  
  
Sakura estava super contente. Fazia tempo que não a via assim. Ela me disse que não têm coragem de confessar seu amor para Shaoran. Este último me disse o mesmo, mas tenho certeza de que brevemente os dois estarão juntos.  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Adivinhe o que aconteceu hoje!! Tirei minha primeira nota baixa! Quase me matei mas prometo que farei de tudo para melhorar. A matéria é física, a mesma matéria em que Sakura tem dificuldades. Sakura....  
  
Como tenho vontade de voltar para aquele colégio... Onde estudo fico muito sozinha. O pessoal tem a mentalidade muito fraca, ainda são muito crianças. Meu professor disse que já estou madura, por isso não consigo ficar perto do pessoal. É duro viver num colégio onde o ensino é mais forte mas amizades são mais fracas...  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Você nem acredita no que aconteceu!! Shaoran falou para Sakura que a amava!! Ai, ai, que romântico!! Como eu queria filmar ela neste momento tão importante!!  
  
Mas foi apenas Shaoran que se declarou, Sakura ficou tão surpresa que nem soube o que dizer no momento. Ainda tenho uma chance de filmar o primeiro beijo do casal mais lindo da escola Tomoeda!!  
  
Ai, ai.....  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Chiharu me ligou hoje! Fiquei tão contente! Ela disse que toda a sala sabe que Shaoran ama Sakura. E pelo jeito que Sakura conversa com ele deu para perceber que esta também o ama. Ela disse que, sempre que Shaoran está perto, Sakura fica com as bochechas rosadas e não consegue nem falar direito. Muitas vezes muda de assunto e começa a falar umas coisas nada a ver. Eu dei tanta risada quando Chiharu me disse isso.  
  
Falou também que na semana que vem, Shaoran, Sakura e Yamasaki iriam fazer um trabalho de química na casa dela. Irá aproveitar a oportunidade para deixar Sakura e Shaoran sozinhos o maior tempo possível. Ela me convidou para ir também mas eu não posso, terei de estudar Física.  
  
Espero que dê tudo certo!!  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Hoje foi um dia muito bom! Fui ao jardim botânico com Sakura e Shaoran. Faz tempo que não saímos juntos. Pude filmar Sakura o tempo todo!! Como ela esta encantadora, cada dia que passa Sakura fica mais linda!  
  
Fiz questão de filmar Sakura e Shaoran juntos. Ambos ficavam muito vermelhos, mas demonstravam que gostaram daqueles momentos. Deixei o título da fita como "O primeiro passei romântico de Sakura". Foi tão lindo!!! Cada vez que a vejo fico com mais vontade de estar junto dela, mas nem tudo é como queremos. Tenho que deixá-los à sós, para aproveitarem bastante.  
  
Sakura me disse que amanhã ela e Shaoran irão para a casa de Chiharu para fazerem um trabalho de química. Ela está desconfiada, disse que está com medo de deixarem-na sozinha com Shaoran. Não agüentei e comecei a rir. Ela não entendeu nada mas deixou quieto. Chiharu me prometeu que os dois só sairão de sua casa de mãos dadas. Vamos esperar....Vamos esperar.......  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
AAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Desculpe pelo grito, mas é que estou tão feliz!! Deixe-me contar:  
  
Estava louca para conversar com Sakura. Quando minha aula terminou, eu voltei correndo para casa. Sakura não teve aula, por isso foi na casa de Chiharu de manhã. Ela combinou que passaria em casa para conversarmos e para me entregar uma fita de suas antigas façanhas como Card Captor. Quando era mais ou menos 5:30, o interfone tocou. Uma empregada foi ao meu quarto e disse que Sakura estava entrando em casa. Quando escutei a porta bater, corri para abri-la. Fiquei surpresa quando abri a porta. Sakura estava acompanhada de Shaoran. Cumprimentei os dois e mandei uma criada trazer um chá. Fiquei um pouco tensa, como poderia conversar com Sakura sendo que Shaoran estava lá?? Sakura me devolveu a fita e depois tive que inventar qualquer coisa para conversarmos. Comecei a falar das roupas que estou fazendo para Sakura, de sua vida como Card Captor, e outras coisinhas. De repente achei um desenho que Sakura fez à uns 5 anos atrás e mostrei-o para ela e para Shaoran. Sakura arrancou-o de minha mão e amaçou o pobre desenho. Estava vermelha de tanta vergonha. Shaoran ficou curioso, queria ver aquele desenho, e tentou tirá-lo da mão de Sakura, mas era impossível. Comecei a rir diante aquela cena e peguei minha câmera. Não podia deixar de filmar nem por um segundo. Shaoran conseguiu pegar o desenho e abraçou Sakura para acalmá-la. Fiquei impressionada!! Os dois ficaram abraçados, por um tempão (na minha opinião). Não sabia o que fazer. Parei de filmar e pensei em sair, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia se seria bom sair naquele momento. Só sei que me senti uma enorme vela....  
  
Vou parar por aqui, continuo à contar amanhã!!  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Desculpe-me por não ter escrito em ti ontem. Precisei de ajudar minha mãe e cheguei tarde em casa... Bem, mas vou continuar a história:  
  
Depois que os dois pombinhos foram embora, fui tomar um banho para depois assistir a fita.  
  
Enquanto assistia, imaginava que alguma coisa aconteceu na casa de Chiharu. Shaoran não iria abraçar Sakura sem mais nem menos.  
  
O telefone tocou. Quando atendi escutei a doce voz de Sakura falar o meu nome. Fiquei extremamente feliz!! Não sabia por onde começar, mas deixei que ela contasse tudo. Me disse que, Chiharu e Yamasaki, ficavam inventando mentiras e saíam da sala para deixa-los sozinhos. Como por instinto, Sakura começou a falar um monte de besteira. Por um instante os dois ficaram quietos, ninguém falava nada, Sakura disse que estava até tremendo. Shaoran atreveu-se a quebrar o silêncio e fez Sakura voltar a falar um monte de besteiras. Chiharu entrou na sala para ver se já tinham terminado as confissões, mas percebeu que nem começaram. Inventou outra desculpa e saiu da sala.  
  
Pobre Sakura, deve ter ficado desesperada!  
  
Me disse que o silêncio voltou a reinar na sala, nenhum dos dois dirigiu nenhuma palavra. A Sakura ficou tão tensa que abaixou a cabeça, mas Shaoran sentou-se ao seu lado e levantou o rosto dela.  
  
Quando Sakura me disse isso, juro que gritei no telefone!! Como eu queria estar filmando tudo!! Ai, ai, que romântico!!!!  
  
Bem, continuando.... Ela me disse que Shaoran aproximou seu rosto ao rosto dela até seus lábios se encontrarem num lindo e apaixonado beijo.  
  
Ufa... agora sim um sabe que gosta do outro. É uma pena ter que escutar isso apenas com palavras, preferia ter visto... Mas este momento era só para eles!!  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Como todos os dias têm sido iguais, fiquei um bom tempo sem escrever. Mas hoje foi diferente. Sakura e Shaoran passaram aqui em casa ainda a pouco. Para a minha surpresa ambos estavam de mãos dadas e com um anel de compromisso. Os dois estão namorando!! Não é lindo?? O momento em que Sakura mais esperava finalmente chegou!! Estou muito contente por eles. Eu havia feito uma roupa especialmente para este dia. Para o dia em que minha melhor amiga começaria a namorar! A roupa é muito linda, Sakura ficou um pouco envergonhada mas eu e Shaoran achamos que ela ficou divina!! Eles foram para um restaurante, para comemorarem este dia precioso. Me convidaram para ir junto, mas preferi recusar, ou melhor, inventei uma mentirinha. É melhor comemorarem só os dois!! Sakura disse que Kero e Touya estavam loucos, ambos queriam a cabeça de Shaoran. Mas Fujitaka aceitou esta união com todo o prazer!! Pobre Kero, agora ele está devorando todos os doces da minha geladeira. Vai acabar com dor de barriga.  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Sakura está muito feliz. Hoje faz 2 anos que ela e Shaoran estão namorando. Tudo foi tão rápido que nem deu tempo para filmar. Brigaram bastante, mas não conseguiam ficar sem conversarem por mais de 2 dias. Sempre voltavam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu os admiro.  
  
Mas foi nestes 2 anos que perdi uma parte da atenção de Sakura. Minha felicidade depende da dela, mas mesmo assim sinto muito a falta dela. Não culpo Shaoran por isso, foi ele que fez Sakura ficar feliz. Eu adoro os dois, mas ainda sinto falta de algo....  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Hoje foi um dia inacreditável!! Entrou um aluno novo na minha sala, ele também gosta de Fotografia e de Arte Moderna. Mas isso não é nada. Este aluno é o Eriol!!! Fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo, nunca imaginei que um dia ele voltaria para o Japão.  
  
Sentou-se atrás de mim e cumprimentou-me. Era o mesmo garoto educado de sempre!!  
  
Perguntei o motivo por ter voltado para o Japão, mas este nada respondeu. Disse apenas para eu esperar pois um dia entenderia.  
  
Quando acabou a aula fomos nos encontrar com Sakura e Shaoran. Eles também ficaram surpresos com a vinda de Eriol.  
  
Passeamos bastante e depois que me despedi de Sakura e Shaoran, Eriol me acompanhou até minha casa. Já no portão, convidei-o para entrar, mas este recusou dizendo que tem outras coisas à fazer. Não insisti, achei melhor que ele fosse fazer o que precisava.  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Começou outro ano, eu, Eriol, Sakura e Shaoran entramos na faculdade. Cada um fazia um curso diferente, mas mesmo assim nunca deixamos de conversar.  
  
Como fiquei muito tempo sem escrever, não contei as novidades.  
  
Eu e Eriol estamos namorando e Sakura e Shaoran vão se casar!!!!!! Ai, ai, que maravilha!! Sonhei muito com esse momento, principalmente na roupa de noiva de Sakura.  
  
Fiquei responsável pelo vestido da Sakura e pelo smoking de Shaoran. Os dois ficarão lindos!!!!  
  
Fico por aqui, vou começar a fazer as roupas.  
  
  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Ontem foi o casamento de Sakura e Shaoran. Foi tão lindo. Além de fazer as roupas deles, eu filmei toda a cerimônia e toda a festa!! Eles estavam maravilhosos!!! Touya e Kero não estavam tão satisfeitos, mas por fim acabaram aceitando este casamento!  
  
Durante a festa, Eriol pediu a atenção de todos e disse que os próximos a se casarem seriam eu e ele. Fiquei tão emocionada que quase desmaiei.  
  
Agora eu entendo a alegria e a tristeza por qual Sakura havia passado em sua vida. Mesmo sendo noiva de Eriol, admito que amo muito a Sakura. Ela não é apenas uma amiga, ela é minha melhor amiga. Sakura sempre foi ingênua e não entendia muito bem o que eu dizia em relação ao nosso relacionamento. Espero que um dia ela possa ler você, meu diário, e que saiba que nunca deixei e nunca deixarei de ser amiga dela. Nem a idade e nem a distância irá estragar nossa amizade. Apenas o diário de uma velha amiga mostrará como é grande o amor que sinto por minha Sakura...  
  
FIM  
  
Gostaram? Odiaram? Detestaram? Então mande suas opiniões para mim!! 


End file.
